It All Started Under the Mistletoe
by minakaye
Summary: Just a little Christmas one shot for some holiday cheer :)


"Captain, is this really necessary?"

"Mr. Spock, how many times have I told you to call me Jim?"

"48 times s—"

"Never mind," Kirk said with his devilish smile.

The mistletoe hung all branched out on the red string Kirk held in his hand; right in the center of their two noses. It was Christmas Eve. Spock was familiar with the holiday since his mother was human, but it was more special to Kirk.

"Will you be my little Vulcan elf?" Kirk said with a grin.

"The creatures to which you refer are quite small from what I understand, and make toys. Why does this make you think of me, Jim?"

"First of all, thank you. Secondly, it is just a joke, Spock. Lighten up a little, will you?"

With that, Kirk leaned into the Vulcan's lips. Spock was hesitant, but then leaned in more and grabbed the back of Jim's neck. With the drop of the mistletoe to the ground, Jim's fingers brushed the Vulcan's perfect hair, and ruffled it into a lust-filled mess. Spock's hands slid down the sides of Jim's gold command shirt until he reached his hips.

"Spock. Wait," Jim said as he pressed the button on the door. "My quarters seems like a more suitable site for where this is heading.

"I concur, Cap—Jim."

Kirk's quarters were outlined with white Christmas lights. A small tree glowed in the corner with colorful, round ornaments meticulously placed; a gold star at the tip for a final touch. To top it off, a homemade gingerbread house sat on the kitchen counter; its candy decorations looking as if a fifth grader had accomplished the task.

"Jim, I must say, your quarters are quite impressive."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jim murmured; too distracted with his heat for Spock at the moment.

"May I suggest we 'get to business' as you humans would say?"

"Don't forget Spock, you're half human."

"How could I? I am constantly reminded whenever in your presence. My…feelings…are most illogical in these instances."

"Are they now?" Kirk smirked as he once more feverishly kissed his First Officer.

Their lips never parted as Kirk pulled the blue and black shirts from Spock's back. His fingers caressed and gripped his shoulder blades, and Spock moaned in response. He became more aggressive, and ripped the gold tunic from Jim's body. The black under shirt still remained, so he pulled that over Kirk's blond hair, and stepped back to marvel at the sculpted figure.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am simply admiring your form."

"Oh," Jim trailed off as he smiled and went back to locking lips.

Jim was beginning to sweat as he pushed Spock farther and farther back until his calves bumped the end of the bed. With three fingers, Kirk pushed Spock's chest, and lowered him to the mattress.

"You're mine now," Kirk said looking almost evil.

"No, Captain, I believe it is you who are mine."

"What did I just say abo—" Jim was cut off by the Vulcan flipping them so their positions were switched, and unbuttoning his regulation pants.

Spock slid Kirk's trousers down with his boots, and then grabbed Jim's hardening cock on top of his boxers. Kirk moaned in delight as he slid deeper into the bed. His First Officer was not kidding about taking control. His fingers twisted through the dark hair while Spock's lips curled around his member. Spock's mouth moving up and down, Jim could not keep the pleasurable sounds from leaving his mouth. He came shortly after, and the Vulcan swallowed; no displeasure was apparent on his face.

"Spock, come back up here," Jim beckoned.

Spock crawled up onto his Captain's chest and began a trail of kisses from his neck to his navel. Jim sucked on the tip of his ear, and then rested his temple on Spock's. Staying connected at the temple, Jim pushed Spock to a sitting position and straddled him.

"I wanna make love to you," Kirk breathed.

Jim pulled Spocks' pants and underwear clean off as Spock grabbed the lube from Jim's nightstand (he knew the location well) and moisturized his cock.

"Now, Spock! Do it now!" Kirk gasped as he continued to kiss every inch of the Vulcan's face.

Spock complied and pulled the straddled Jim closer to his body. He lifted him up slightly, and slid his member into Jim's hole. Jim gasped as Spock hit his prostate; over and over again he pushed himself into Kirk knowing the pleasure it gave him. Kirk's face twisted with desire while he clutched the Vulcan tighter to him. They rocked back and forth for what seemed like forever, and finally each came within seconds of each other. Jim pulled himself up, and Spock rolled to his side.

Jim cuddled up to Spock's chest. A pale arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in even closer.

"I want to be with you, always," a voice whispered in Jim's ear.

"Merry Christmas, Spock," Kirk said with a slight smile as he drifted to sleep.

Spock lay there for the next two hours, staring at the white lights surrounding him. He was perfectly content running his fingers through his Captain's hair with his free hand, and listening to his breathing as he slept contently. Jim Kirk was in his arms. That was all Spock needed to complete his ambitions in life. He would make Jim his bondmate, and perhaps New Year's Eve would be a good time to propose his idea…


End file.
